


Inseparable.

by Andry786



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney
Genre: Básicamente AU en el universo de NCIS (porque estoy obsesionada), Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura casualidad, M/M, Soft (en principio), Van a ser federales a los cuales no quiero ir así que..., ameriCanada, policial
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andry786/pseuds/Andry786
Summary: Puuuues bueno, aquí está. Espero que os guste esta historia tanto como a mí me está gustando escribirla. Soy una gran aficionada a las "americanadas" como lo llamo yo y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribir un fanfic de los pencos así. Quiero que quede una cosa clara, y es que intentaré que todo sea lo más verídico posible (ya entenderéis por qué), pero, si algún dato o algo no son correctos, espero que me perdonéis ya que no soy una experta en estos campos, simplemente una aficionada.





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de empezar y porque soy una pesada. Van a aparecer varias agencias federales y del estilo, así que si veo que os hacéis mucho lío, haré una lista para que tengáis claro quién pertenece a cuál. También debo deciros que este fic (tengo varios capítulos escritos) va a ser soft a partes iguales que de acción al fin y al cabo van a ser federales y tal. Y… creo que ya, disfrutaaaaaaad.

Llevaban juntos desde la academia donde se habían preparado las oposiciones y se habían vuelto inseparables. Habían estado los dos años necesario en el cuerpo de la policía, así como durante las pruebas y los meses que había durado el agotador curso para poder acceder al concurso. Y así habían seguido hasta entrar en el cuerpo. Inseparables. Pero, tras tres años de intensa rutina y de diferentes operaciones juntos, no todo iba a ser un camino de rosas.

\- Vázquez, a mi despacho.

Era primera hora de la mañana de un lunes después de la semana de descanso y los dos amigos se encontraban en la pequeña salita de descanso tomando un café bien negro, bien amargo, pero, sobre todo, asqueroso. Se miraron y, con un encogimiento de hombres y una sonrisa, el menor se dirigió al despacho del jefe de comando.

Mientras Raoul estaba hablando con el jefe, Agoney aprovechó para terminar el informe de la última misión en la que habían estado que, a decir verdad, tendría que haber estado terminado a principios de la semana pasada, pero los días de descanso tras una misión, son los días de descanso. No podía para de pensar sobre qué estaría pasando en ese despacho, pues Raoul era uno de los mejores agentes si no el mejor. Tantos años juntos les habían hecho los compañeros perfectos, complementándose a la perfección. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Cuando oyó unas voces más altas de lo normal, se inquietó, pues venían del despacho en el que había entrado su compañero. Esa sensación de inquietud se agravó cuando Agoney vio salir a Raoul escopetado del despacho y marcharse sin ni siquiera decirle adiós. Claramente, no pudo terminar el informe.

\-----------------------------------

Raoul estaba cabreado. Y lo mejor es que no sabía por qué. _Bueno, sí que lo sabía_ ¸ pero no entendía por qué. Le habían ofrecido lo que él creía que era una gran noticia para su carrera y para su futuro, peor no estaba del todo conforme con ello.

Cuando llegó a su piso, se tiró en el sofá, apagó el móvil y se desconectó del resto del mundo. Por eso, apenas oyó, horas después, que el telefonillo estaba sonando. No le apetecía ver a nadie, pero la persona que llamaba era insistente y obligó al chico a abrir. Cuando escuchó el sonido del ascensor abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver llegar a su compañero. Sin quererlo, una pequeña sonrisa se adueñó de la cara de ambos al verse. Sin mediar palabra, Raoul se apartó de la puerta de entrada y pasó, seguido de su compañero, al salón volviéndose a tirar en el sofá donde también se sentó Agoney. Raoul vivía en un piso bastante grande y moderno en el centro de Madrid. Todo el piso emitía un aura de tranquilidad y orden, en colores blancos y crema con una decoración sencilla y minimalista. Todo muy Raoul. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un buen rato, solo disfrutando de la ya tan común presencia del otro chico.

\- ¿Qué pasó esta mañana? No parecías contento.

\- Nada.

\- Pues qué quieres que te diga, pero salir como alma que lleva el diablo de allí esta mañana no es _“_ nada”. Además, te habré llamado unas ocho veces.

\- Tengo el móvil apagado, necesitaba pensar

\- ¿Pensar en qué?

\- Ago…

Acompañado de un suspiro, Raoul encerró su cabeza en sus manos. Agoney sabía que ese suspiro solo significaba que dejara de indagar en los hechos de esa mañana, pero si algo – aparte de inteligente – era Agoney, era tozudo. Vamos, igual que su compañero. Y estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué es lo que le pasaba.

\- No, ni Ago ni leches, Raoul. Nos conocemos desde hace bastante como para saber que lo que ha pasado es importante. Cuéntamelo, confía en mí. Al fin y al cabo, soy tu compañero y todo lo que te pase, me afecta a mí de un modo u otro.

-Es… complicado

\- Bueno, pues no sé tú, pero yo tengo toda la noche libre y tú tienes cerveza fría, así que empieza.

Soltando un suspiro – y todavía sin mirar a los ojos a su amigo – se levantó en dirección a la cocina a por dos cervezas. Cuando volvió al salón se encontró a su amigo mirando la pantalla de su móvil con una gran sonrisa. Pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, sino una de esas sonrisas que salen del corazón y llegan a los ojos. Una sonrisa que Raoul deseó le dedicara a él. Le dio la cerveza sentándose en su sitio inicial y, con otro suspiro, comenzó a hablar.

\- Me han propuesto un ascenso…

\- ¡Pero eso es genial, Raoul!

\- Me han propuesto un ascenso – repitió dando a entender a Agoney de que le dejara terminar – bastante bueno para mi futuro. Lo malo es que… es en Estados Unidos.

Seguía sin mirar a los ojos a su amigo y sabía que en ese momento podría aún menos. Se estaba imaginando la cara de Agoney, sabiendo que, a cada palabra que pronunciaba, su amigo se rompía un poquito más por dentro, aunque sus ojos y su sonrisa solo reflejaran el gran orgullo que sentía por Raoul y lo mucho que le admiraba.

\- Me han propuesto una colaboración con el cuerpo de operaciones especiales de la Marina. No saben durante cuánto tiempo o si será durante un tiempo o definitiva. – Fue en este momento cuando se atrevió a mirar a su amigo a los ojos. – Me voy, Ago.


	2. L.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que comencéis con el capítulo quiero dejar claro que durante todo el fanfic se tratarán temas algo conflictivos como el terrorismo, temas de actualidad relacionados con oriente medio y Asia y todo lo que ello conlleva. Los temas que se traten pueden ser o no del agrado de todes les que estéis leyendo y está escrito desde el punto de vista de agentes federales estadounidenses con todo lo que ello conlleva. Con esto os estoy diciendo que al fin y al cabo es un fic de los dos pencos pero basado en series policiacas americanas y por lo tanto fiel a esas series. No quiero meterme en política ni ideales con este fanfic. Creo que si estáis leyendo esto tenéis la madurez suficiente como para entender estos temas y que no tiene por qué ser un reflejo de la realidad sino algo ficticio que sale de mi mente y de las americanadas que puedo estar viendo durante horas y horas. Aclarado esto y no sabiendo si me he explicado correctamente, disfrutad.

\- Señores pasajeros. En breves momentos aterrizaremos en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles. Por favor, diríjanse a su asiento y abróchense los cinturones. Les informamos de que la temperatura exterior es de 28ºC y el tiempo está despejado. Muchas gracias por viajar con nosotros. Tengan una buena estancia y feliz Navidad.

Los sonoros aplausos de los pasajeros despertaron a Agoney de su horrible sueño de media hora. Iba a tener un jet lag de mil demonios por no haber podido pegar ojo durante el largo vuelo de diecinueve horas con escala de casi cinco en Londres incluida. Casi no se lo podía creer cuando pisó tierra firme. Recogió su pequeña maleta de la cinta y se dirigió a la salida. Desde la agencia le habían comentado que le habían alquilado un pequeño apartamento en lo que encontraba algo fijo en la ciudad para vivir a la vez que hacía lo que había venido a hacer. Misiones secretas, documentos clasificados y todas esas cosas federales. Con un suspiro, entró en un taxi y le dio la dirección. Pero tampoco llegaría muy lejos, porque en esa misma calle, siete coches por delante de él, otro explotaba.

\- Quédese aquí – el conductor todavía estaba hecho una bola intentando protegerse de la explosión cuando Agoney ya había salido y se dirigía, como las sardinas, a contracorriente de todo el mundo que escapaba del atentado pistola en mano.

Los oídos aún le pitaban por la fuerte explosión y apenas se distinguía ninguna figura entre el humo, no veía prácticamente nada. A paso cauto, iba avanzando por la zona ya desierta. Puede que no estuviera de servicio. Puede que además ni siquiera trabajara directamente con una agencia estadounidense. Pero a la mierda todo, lo primero eran los civiles y, en ese momento, él era el único capacitado para esa situación en la zona. Al menos hasta que las fuerzas de seguridad estadounidenses llegaran. Cuando llegó al epicentro de la explosión, había varias personas en el suelo heridas y aturdidas. Su atención se centró en ellas por completo. Estaba asegurándose de que una mujer mayor estaba todo lo bien que se puede estar en esa situación, cuando la policía llegó.

\- ¿Están todos bien?

\- Hasta donde he podido comprobar no hay heridos graves, pero no he podido mirar en el interior del vehículo. Tienen que encargarse los bomberos.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – Por detrás del agente de policía, habían aparecido otras dos personas.

\- Agente especial Agoney Hernández, de la CIA.

\- ¿La CIA? ¿Y qué coño estaba haciendo aquí?

\- Me he visto involucrado en el atentado, iba en un taxi cuando ha estallado la bomba. Yo le he dicho quién soy. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Agente especial Ricky Merino, del NCIS y ella es mi compañera Miriam Rodríguez, también del NCIS. Seguridad Nacional nos ha puesto al frente de la investigación. Así que, si me disculpa, salga de la escena, nos encargamos nosotros.

A Agoney no le estaba gustando nada el tono con el que se estaba dirigiendo a él. También era un agente federal, además de un testigo de un atentado.

\- Soy un testigo, creo que al menos deberían tomarme declaración, ¿no creen?

\- Tenemos suficientes testigos. Márchese.

Agoney notaba como una ira, no muy propia de él, se apoderaba de su cuerpo y antes de hacer algo que lamentaría durante mucho tiempo, decidió salir de allí. Por el camino, se encontró con el taxista al que pagó y recogió su equipaje encaminándose a su apartamento.

Definitivamente tenía que encontrar un piso o algo rápido, pues el apartamento, si es que _eso_ se podía llamar así, constaba de un sofá cama, una “cocina” y un baño. No creía que durara más de dos días ahí dentro, pero de momento, solo quería dormir.

Despertó a las diez de la noche por culpa del ruido que venía del apartamento de al lado y puede que también por el hambre que tenía. Quería matar a alguien. Al día siguiente se levantaba a las 6 de la mañana para una reunión por videollamada con su jefe que estaba tan ricamente en Washington mientras él en un cuchitril sin poder pegar ojo. Viendo que allí no iba a hacer nada y que no tenía ni una mísera botella de agua, salió a comprar algo para comer y no morir por desnutrición y agotamiento. _A lo mejor paseando me entra sueño_. Atención, _spoiler_ , ni le entró sueño ni pegó ojo en toda la noche.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo comienzo?

\- Un agente infiltrado le ha conseguido una entrevista de trabajo en tres días como guardia de seguridad del objetivo. Todos sus datos están ya en la empresa así que simplemente tendrá que ceñirse al personaje.

\- ¿Cuándo me pondré en contacto con el agente encubierto?

\- No lo hará, agente Hernández. El agente está ya infiltrado y ponerse en contacto con él podría suponer que su tapadera fuera descubierta. Es una misión de alto riesgo y ninguno de los dos deberá saber quién es el otro. En todo momento estarán vigilados por un equipo del NCIS y de la CIA al ser una operación conjunta, pero intente no ponerse en contacto con nadie del equipo. ¿Todo entendido?

\- Sí.

\- Muy bien, buena suerte, agente Hernández.

Terminada la videollamada, salió a buscar piso o casa decente o donde quiera que vivan los estadounidenses en las grandes ciudades en las que todos los edificios son de oficinas. La realidad le dio una bofetada cuando salió a la avenida principal y lo único que vio fue gente, coches y asfalto. Nada de mar ni de playa. Había escogido como destino Los Ángeles porque creía, iluso de él, que podría respirar la brisa marina y el olor del mar. Sólo olía la combustión de los coches y a contaminación. Estaba claro que simplemente paseando por una ciudad tan inmensamente grande como Los Ángeles no iba a encontrar un lugar para vivir, no digamos ya un lugar al que llamar hogar.

En realidad, no había tenido un lugar al que llamar hogar desde que su compañero y amigo de la infancia por quien sentía algo más que una simple amistad, se había marchado. De ello hacía más de tres años durante los cuales no había estado más de 6 meses en el mismo destino. Cuando Raoul se marchó, él también se fue. Entró a trabajar para la Interpol gracias a las cartas de recomendación de su antiguo puesto y comenzó a trabajar de incógnito por toda Europa. Finalmente, le habían comentado que había una vacante libre como asociado de la CIA y había postulado para él consiguiendo el puesto.

La misión para la que había ido a Los Ángeles consistía en vigilar a un gran empresario de origen asiático que al parecer estaba relacionado con la creación y compraventa de armas nucleares tanto en oriente como en occidente. En un primer momento, la misión había sido encomendada al equipo de operaciones especiales del NCIS, pero habían pedido la colaboración de la CIA. Era bastante raro ver a ambas agencias – en general a cualquier agencia – colaborando entre ellas, pero el caso parecía ser lo bastante crítico como para dejar rencillas a un lado y colaborar por una vez.

Volviendo al tema de buscar un lugar para vivir, Agoney decidió que lo mejor era ir a una inmobiliaria y que allí le aconsejaran.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que encontró una inmobiliaria que parecía tener buen aspecto, pero tampoco muy lujosa, pues no podría permitirse algo así con su sueldo, era simplemente un agente de campo. Entró, y una chica joven le recibió con una sonrisa agradable y, por qué no decirlo, algo ambiciosa.

\- Buenos días, señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

\- Buenos días. Verá acabo de mudarme y estoy viviendo en casa de unos amigos. Llevo ya un par de días en la ciudad y no quiero abusar de su confianza.

\- Entiendo. ¿Le gustaría comprar o alquilar?

\- Alquilar, alquilar. No sé por cuanto tiempo estaré en la ciudad, cosas del trabajo.

\- Entiendo. Por favor, tome asiento y le iré enseñando algunas casas para ver qué estilo quiere. ¿Alguna localización predilecta?

\- Oh, me encantaría que estuviese cerca del mar, si no se pasa de presupuesto, claro.

\- Por supuesto. Verá, tenemos esta casa familiar…

Y así se pasó hasta la hora de comer, la americana, claro. Aunque llevara años fuera de España, sus horarios seguían siendo los mismos. Cuando salió de la inmobiliaria, ya tenía siete citas concertadas entre esa tarde y el día siguiente para ver casas. Visualizando lo duras que iban a ser las próximas 36 horas, decidió comprar algo de comida precocinada, irse al cuchitril para comer y después echarse una siesta para coger fuerzas. Todas las casas que iban a ver eran individuales, pequeñas y cerca de la playa. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a soltar alguna que otra lagrimilla al volver a reencontrarse con el mar, aunque no fuera _su_ mar. De ellos, en plural, no de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale, primer capítulo. No os hacéis una idea lo que me ha costado escribir algunas partes del capítulo, por eso he tardado tanto en subirlo. Me gusta bastante como ha quedado y creo que la trama os va a gustar bastante ya que no se va a centrar solamente en la relación de los pencos. ¡Gracias por leer!  
> @1SonrisaRagoney


End file.
